I'm Bored
by Elenhin
Summary: My experiment continues, telling the first few years of the Duke boy’s life together with one story from each year. This time Bo is getting bored.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also a kind of an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the reference to the Dukes of Hazzard show, but I ain't telling which part it is in...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Bored, Part One**_

"Would you know, I think little Bo's getting bored." Martha said fondly as she tussled the hair of the almost one year old baby.

Luke looked up from where he had been playing with his new car, it was a really great one. The hoop popped open, and the doors did to. It wasn't very big, but it was already one of his favorite ones. He had gotten it because he had helped out with watching Bo. His aunt had been very busy, so Luke had spent every day for a week playing with him and keeping him occupied as much as possible. The car had been his reward.

Now Bo had been sitting in the high baby chair, and had been slamming a wooden spoon at the table, while waving a stuffed cat that Martha had sewn for him around by the tail. It was really a stupid thing to do Luke thought. Everyone knew you shouldn't pull a cat's tail. Everyone except Bo obviously.

Then the cat came sailing through the air as he let go off it, Martha caught it even before it landed on the floor, and Bo giggled, slamming the spoon on the table again. She gave him back the cat and he tossed it again.

"Why is he doing that for?" Luke asked a bit annoyed after the fifth time.

"He's bored, that's why." Martha smiled and kissed the top of Bo's head as she handed him the cat back. He rewarded her with a smack in the face of the cat, and that was really ungrateful Luke thought. "He thinks it's funny when I try and catch it for him."

"I think that if he wants it, he ought to stop throwing it away." Luke stated.

"He's just a little boy Luke, he's learning to play the only way he can. To him, this is like playing catch, he's just bored sitting in that chair where he can't go anywhere." She picked the cat up again. "But right now I would really like it if you could find something else to do Bo, I really have to start on the dinner."

Bo threw the cat again, and wailed when she didn't catch it.

Luke sighed, "I'll play with him." He didn't really want to, but he guessed it would fall to him to keep him occupied.

"Luke, that was the most unselfish thing I've heard today." Martha said as she put Bo down on the floor. "I'm gonna give you some cookies after supper."

That made it more worth it in Luke's mind. There were chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for those.

So when Bo threw the cat away from himself, Luke got up and got it back for him. He even rescued it when it came close to the oven. When he turned back to it he saw that Bo had crawled over to where he had left his new car.

"Hey, leave that alone." Luke told him, tossing the cat down and going to rescue his car. Bo had gotten the hood open, and like everything else was it was going to his mouth. "Bo!" Luke told him angrily. Jerking the car away from his small hand. "Ew, yucky."

Bo began crying as Luke tried to wipe the drool from the side of the car on Bo's shirt.

"What happened?" Martha asked as she turned around.

"He was on my car, and he got drool all over it." Luke gave Bo a half glare.

"Luke, he don't understand that." Martha sighed as she picked the baby up to sooth him. "There, there Bo, its alright."

Luke chewed his lip, he didn't like making Bo cry, and not only because he was afraid he wouldn't get any cookies. Knowing it was because of him Bo was crying, it made him feel a bit bad. "I'm sorry." He said. "I was just afraid he'd break it." He looked at Bo who was still crying. "I can get him one of my older cars." He offered.

"He's too little to play with cars, just don't jerk them away from him so fast." Martha said. "Put it away where he can't get at it instead."

Luke nodded and hurried to put the car away in his toy chest, when he came back Bo has stopped crying.

* * *

"Luke, I'm bored, will ya play with me?" The two year old asked hopefully, holding a wooden toy car in one hand, and his stuffed bear in the other.

Luke was playing with his cars himself, using the round carpet for a racetrack as he usually did. He didn't want to play with Bo though, he never could stick to the rules, and he would pass Luke's cars even outside the track, and what kind of race driver did that.

"No, I'm playing here." He told him.

"Please, Luke." Bo squatted down on his haunches one foot on Luke's race track, so the leading car couldn't pass.

"No, move, ya in the way." He tried to show Bo's foot out of the way.

"I'm bored, I wanna play." Bo insisted, finally tipping over and sitting down hard on his behind as Luke pushed at his knee. "Ow, Luke." He whined.

"I told ya, ya was in the way." Luke finished the race, but now the wrong car one because Bo had been hindering the one that was supposed to be winning.

"But I wanna play." Bo insisted.

"I'm playing race, and ya can't play that."

"Why's not?" Bo demanded with a pout.

"Cause' ya never can get the rules, and ya drive outside the track, that's why." Luke glared at him, now he needed to run the race one more time.

"Ya, no fun." Bo sulked.

"Ya ain't no fun either, git Bo." Luke insisted.

Bo pouted with his lower lip as he got up from the floor and headed back out into the other room.

* * *

"Luke, I'm bored." Bo came over to his older cousin, the three year old was dragging his feet along, and he looked really bored.

Luke wasn't bored, not at all, he was pretending to be a race car driver, and he was having a lot of fun. It wouldn't be possible to include Bo though, he could have acted a crowd of fans, but he always wanted to be a driver himself, and they couldn't have two drivers that were the best in the world. The goat was much better at pretending to be fans. It never objected that it wanted to be just as good.

"I'm busy, go do something." He told the boy.

"I ain't got nothing to do Luke." Bo stood beside him, frowning at the goat.

"Think of something then." Luke insisted.

"I can't, can't ya play with me?" Bo pleaded with his older cousin.

Luke sighed. "Okay, lets see how many times ya can run around the barn." He suggested.

Bo brightened up, then he scowled. "Aunt Martha said ya only told me to go an' do that so Ya'd be rid of me." He pouted.

Luke sighed, well, it had worked up until now. "Go an' do something else then."

"But what?" Bo whined.

"Anything, I don't care."

"Ya don't care at all?" Bo asked with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't care at all, now git." Luke told him.

Bo shuffled away, and Luke turned back to his fans. Then he heard a sound that could really only mean one thing, Bo was chasing the chickens around the yard, and he wasn't allowed to do that. Not to mention how they would tell Luke he should have made sure he didn't, because Bo was too little to understand it.

"Bo, stop that!" He shouted as he ran over to him.

Bo stopped in his tracks, so suddenly that a chicken that had been going around madly ran straight into him and tipped him over.

"Ow, Luke, that hurt." Bo complained as he was sitting on the ground.

"Was ya own fault, what were ya doing chasing them chickens, ya know ya ain't allowed to do it." Luke scolded angrily.

"Well, ya said ya didn't care none what I did." Bo pouted.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also a kind of an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the reference to the Dukes of Hazzard show, but I ain't telling which part it is in...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Bored, Part Two**_

"I'm bored Luke, can't we do something?" Bo asked hopefully, he had a four year olds usual optimism.

"I am doing something." Luke told him where he stood by his bike. He had been about to go for a ride on it when Bo came over.

"Yeah, but I ain't, an' I'm bored." Bo told him again.

"Go an' do something then." Luke really wanted to get going right not, not stand around arguing with Bo.

"That's what I asked ya about." Bo frowned, thinking that maybe Luke hadn't understood him.

"I'm gonna meet some of my friends Bo, ya can't come along." Luke told him.

"Why not?" Bo stood fingering a scratch in the bikes paint job.

"Ya couldn't keep up, ya ain't even got a bike yet."

"Not my fault." Bo sulked.

"Not my fault either, but we're gonna be riding our bikes, an' so ya can't come along." Luke stood with one foot on the ground and one resting on the pedals, eager to be off. "Now git back to the house will ya."

"No fair."

"Never said it would be fair." Luke kicked off and started down the road while Bo was left alone behind.

* * *

"I'm bored Luke, what ya doing?" Five year old Bo climbed up to sit on the kitchen chair next to the one Luke was sitting on.

"Homework." Luke answered as he was chewing on the pencil thoughtfully.

"Is it fun?" Bo asked curiously as he leaned closer.

"No, ain't no fun at all." Luke informed him. He really didn't care much for it.

"What are ya doing?" Bo leaned closer hoping to see, and yelped as the chair tipped and he crashed to the floor. "Ow, that hurt." He glared at the chair and sniffed a little, big boys didn't cry, everyone said that, and he was going to be a big boy some day. The sooner he learned to not cry, the sooner he would be big he reckoned.

"Ya clumsy Bo." Luke smiled as Bo righted the chair and climbed back up again.

"I ain't, dumb chair went and tipped me, is the chair's clumsy and not me."

"Bo, ya can't go an' blame an inanimate object." Luke sighed.

"What's inanimate?" Bo frowned, he peered closer to Luke's books again. "What is ya doing?"

"Math." Maybe there was a way to make use of Bo after all. "Hey, tell ya what how about we both work math, I solve one problem, and ya another."

"Okay." Bo's face lit up with a big grin.

"You take nine times nine." Luke told him.

Bo tried to work it out, he had ten fingers, so the first nine was no problem, and he could manage the second one as well, even with his boots on, but then he ran out of things to use. "I can't do it Luke." He said regretfully.

"Why don't ya go ask uncle Jesse." Luke suggested, their uncle would never tell him the answer, but if it was Bo asking, then he just might.

Bo grinned and ran off, then he came back looking really remorseful. "Uncle Jesse said ya were gonna do yer own homework, and that ya couldn't use me for it, were ya?" He asked, turning sad eyes to his cousin.

Luke shrugged.

"Will ya play with me when ya done?" Still looking sad there was a trace of hope in Bo's voice.

"No." Luke told him as he tried to solve the problem on his own.

"Why?" Bo whined.

"Cause ya didn't help me none." Luke glared at him. "Now scram so I can finish."

Bo went outside, maybe the goat would let him pet him.

* * *

"Luke, I'm bored." Bo came over, his hair hanging in his eyes, the six year old boy didn't really care about that.

"I'm not." Luke told him shortly.

"I am." Bo walked up to stand beside him.

"I heard ya." Luke wasn't in the mood for chatting with him, he had to finish his chores.

"Can we play Nascar race?" Bo begged.

"Here, carry this to the house." Luke dumped an armful of fire wood into Bo's arms.

"Why?" Bo had to struggle a bit with the weight.

"Cause then ya won't be bored." Luke told him. "Now hurry up, and then ya can come back to get more."

As Bo trudged back to the house with the wood, he couldn't help but think something was wrong. Luke was taking it easy in front of the wood shed, and he himself was carrying firewood, and something with that just seemed wrong. On the other hand, Luke was right, he wasn't bored anymore. Now he only had to decide whatever he preferred carrying firewood or being bored.

Carrying the fire wood won, because if he did that, he could probably ask for a cookie.

* * *

"I'm bored Luke, cant we all do something." Bo climbed up to sit on the fence as he watched Luke stack wood in a pile.

"No, I'm gonna go meet my friends when I'm done with this." Luke told him as he continued stacking the wood.

"So ya ain't gonna have any time for me today?" Bo asked with a small pout.

"Nope, I told them I'd meet up with them, and ya to small to come along." Luke didn't even look up at him as he spoke.

"I'm growing as fast as I can ya know." The seven year old boy stated with the disgust of a small boy who thought he wasn't getting big fast enough. Or at lease Luke seemed to think he wasn't growing fast enough.

"The fastest ya can ain't very fast then, ya still a head shorter than me." Luke grinned.

"Ain't my fault, an' I'm gonna be real big, gonna be even bigger than ya." Bo stated with a firm set of his jaw.

"No ya ain't." Luke looked over at him. "I'm always gonna be bigger than ya, Bo."

"Why's that." A nasty splinter from the fence had gotten stuck in his palm and Bo tried to get it out.

"Cause' ya younger." Luke grinned at him.

"That don't mean I always gonna have to be smaller." Bo objected, looking up from the splinter with a startled expression.

"Oh, yes it does." Luke enjoyed teasing his cousin, Bo was just too gullible. You could trick him into believing almost anything you wanted.

"Does not." Bo stated firmly, the splinter still wouldn't give, and it was a nasty one that really made his hand hurt. "Can ya help me Luke." He held out his hand to his cousin who didn't even look to see what the problem was.

"I can help ya so ya won't be bored." Luke offered, now looking at Bo. "Ya can help me to stack this here wood, won't, and then ya won't be bored."

Bo frowned. "Are ya tryin' to make me do ya work for ya?" He asked.

Luke tried to think of a good answer, he had thought Bo would be so gullible that he wouldn't even question it. Now he tried to think of something to say that would make Bo help him do the work, without lying to him.

"Cause Uncle Jesse said that when ya were tryin' to make me do ya work, I shouldn't." Bo said thoughtfully. "Ya ain't gonna be with me none today, are ya."

Luke shook his head, it was a shame Bo wouldn't help or he would have been finished and ready to go earlier.

Bo pouted and jumped down from the fence. Uncle Jesse would help him get that splinter out, he wouldn't be too busy to do that.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	3. Part Three

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also a kind of an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the reference to the Dukes of Hazzard show, but I ain't telling which part it is in...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Bored, Part Three**_

"Luke, I'm bored." Eight year old Bo kicked at a pebble on the road and watched as it flew into the ditch.

"I don't care." Luke told him where he walked in front of Bo.

"I know that." Bo kicked at another pebble, there was a lot of them on the dirt road.

"Then what are ya telling me for?" Luke demanded.

"Well, in case ya didn't know," Bo said thoughtfully. "An' then it gives me something to do."

"How can telling me ya bored give ya something to do?" Luke demanded. ¨

"Well, it made ya talk with me, didn't it." Bo looked up at him.

* * *

"I'm bored Luke." Bo came up to stand beside his cousin. "What are ya doing?"

Luke ignored the nine year old boy, some would say that was mean, but that was all the people who didn't have to deal with Bo on an every day basis. He liked his cousin, but he didn't want to spend every minute of every day with him, at least not every week.

"Luke?" Bo squatted down to peer in under the tractor Luke was working on. "I'm bored, what are ya doing?"

When there was no response from Luke, Bo leaned back against the tractor wheel and did some thinking. Luke wasn't asleep under there, because he was working, and Bo could see that he were. If Luke knew that he could, then he knew that Bo knew he just wasn't answering.

"Luke, are ya ignoring me again?" He asked thoughtfully. "What did I do?" He asked then when there was still no response. Thinking that maybe Luke was angry at him, but why? He hadn't done anything.

Shaking his head he got up and went to find his uncle. He'd ask if he could take a cookie each for him and Luke, if he had a cookie, then surely Luke wouldn't ignore him.

* * *

"Luke, I'm bored."

Luke glanced at the ten year old he had dragged along with him, Bo had his hands thrust down into the pockets of his jeans.

"Ya wanted to come along, ain't my fault." He told him sternly.

"I know, but ya don't have to go and get angry at me." Bo shrugged.

"Ya don't have to go an be so dang annoying." Luke told him. "Be quiet now Bo." He looked down the street.

Bo was silent for a moment. "Can we go and get some ice cream?" He asked then.

"No." Luke glared at him. "Be quiet.

Bo looked around, there was really nothing for him to do while Luke talked with his friends. "Are we gonna be here long?"

"Bo, shut up." Luke glared at him, and so did Luke's friends.

Bo sighed, standing around there was really boring, and Luke was really getting annoyed with him. None of them seemed to care about what he did, so he started to stroll down the street, maybe he could find something more interesting to do.

* * *

"I'm bored Luke." Bo climbed up to sit on a barrel. He had to stretch a bit because even at eleven he wasn't as tall as some other kids his own age was.

"Be quiet Bo," Luke muttered from beneath the car.

Bo sighed, when Luke talked like that only because he said something, then he would just tell him to shut up no matter what he said. It really was no fun then. He jumped down from the barrel and walked over to the car, squatting down so that he could peer under the car.

"Bo, get out of the way." Luke snapped from under the car.

"Sorry." Bo sighed and moved away again.

Cooter looked up from where he had been working on the engine. "Come here Bo." He grinned.

At the prospect of not being snapped at, Bo hurried over to him. "What are ya doing Cooter?" He asked eagerly.

"Tell ya what, how would ya like me to teach ya some of the necessary skills of a mechanic?" Cooter asked.

"Long as ya don't snap at me like Luke does, I'll learn anything." Bo told him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Cooter grinned and ruffled his hair. "Now ya just ignore ol' grumpy there, and I'll teach ya how to be the second best mechanic in town. See, I'm gonna be the best one, so ya gonna have to settle for second best.

Bo took the wrench that Cooter handed him, and did what he was told, and it was a lot more fun than just sitting on the barrel to watch.

* * *

"Luke, I'm bored." Bo leaned against the barn, and earned himself an annoyed look from his older cousin who seemed to think the twelve year old shouldn't bother him.

"Don't pester me right now Bo." Luke told him.

"I ain't pestering ya, I'm just saying that I'm bored is all." Bo clarified.

"Well, I say that ya are pestering me about it." Luke gave him a look that he hoped conveyed how annoyed he was.

"Can ya think of something to do, Luke?" Bo asked, so apparently it didn't work.

"Go ask Jesse."

"Can't do that, he'll just give me some really nasty work if I do."

Luke looked up, so Bo had finally learned that. He had been put to cleaning out chicken coops and such plenty of times before he seemed to realize that asking Jesse for something to do was to ask him for work.

"Then go and be bored somewhere else." He told him.

"Luke, I'm bored."

* * *

Bo didn't even bother to look at his cousin as he told him that, Luke had a girl at the farm, and when he had a girl, he had no time for his thirteen year old cousin. That much he had learnt, the hard way.

He would have to find something to entertain himself with, and maybe he knew just what that would be. Luke never wanted him to read his car magazines, but seeing as how there would be no way to get any attention from him while the girl was still there, then maybe he could get away with peeking into one of them.

Luke had left his newest one on the table in the living room, and not even Uncle Jesse would say anything about Bo looking in a magazine that was rightfully Luke's if he had left it there. Being sure to listen if Luke should suddenly come inside, Bo started turning the pages carefully as he looked at the pictures.

* * *

"I'm bored, Luke." Bo thought that in all reality it had been a kind of stupid question of Luke to ask. Seeing as how the seventeen year old lad had been stuck in bed for some few days now, and there wasn't much to do there. So asking how he was feeling besides the fever, well, what did Luke expect.

Bo was really grateful to his older cousin though, he had just gotten back from the Marines, and had he wanted to hang around in town, he would have been swarmed over with both girls and old friends. Instead he stayed at the farm and took care of Bo.

One thing was for sure, he hated the flue, if he wasn't shivering cold, he was so hot he thought he would perish, or it was both of those feeling at the same time. That left him so confused he cold hardly tell what was up or down, luckily that didn't matter when he was shaking so bad he couldn't get out of bed anyway.

No, he really hated being sick, and it wasn't just because he felt sick, but two days in bed was more than enough to make him go stir crazy, and he had passed that now. He sneaked one arm out from beneath the cover to rub at his eyes.

"Do ya want me to get ya a magazine?" Luke asked, but Bo shook his head. He had been trying to entertain himself with the magazines before. It didn't work very well, reading the print made his eyes hurt, and just looking at the pictures weren't very much fun.

"Okay, how about I go and fetch uncle Jesse's board, and we can play a game of checkers?" Luke offered instead.

"Okay." Bo nodded and rubbed at his eyes again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to play a very good game, or even able to keep his mind on it for any stretch of time. It would be better than just lying and looking at the wall though. He pulled himself up to sit leaning against the head board, and tried to pull the cover up as well, he was cold even if the weather wasn't.

Luke returned smiling, he had not only gotten the checker board, but a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. He poured Bo a glass of the cold drink before placing the board on the cover. "That should sooth ya throat a bit," he told his cousin.

Bo nodded again as he sipped it, it really did feel good. He watched as Luke set up all the pieces and then took a seat on the chair beside him.

"Ya wanna make the first move?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeah," Bo reached forward and made his move, then he leaned back against the pillow. It was really great to have Luke back again, he had missed those games with his cousin.

The End

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


End file.
